


Ownership

by rggellar



Series: I Am Yours [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Pain, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rggellar/pseuds/rggellar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jake beat up Blaine, Sam and Rory decided to kidnap him and make him their slave as punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ownership

It was hard getting him home, but their tied up slave fit easily into the Hudson-Hummel basement. It was Sam's own private space - after all, his parents were still in Kentucky - and no one ever came down. The soundproofing was a plus too, so when Rory came downstairs with some water for Jake, only to find him thrashing about in the closet he'd been locked in, he was surprised at how well this plan seemed like it was going to work.  
Sam sent Rory home that first night, worried that something might happen. After all, Jake wasn't yet under control, and he didn't want Rory to be hurt. He felt something for Rory that he wasn't sure he'd felt before. It was strange to have been Jake to bring them together. As he looked at the naked boy struggling against his bonds, he smiled. The kid was cute, that's for sure. He enjoyed the look of his skin, the way it seemed so much darker than his own, and the way that it looked when he slapped it.  
"Settle down," Sam said, offering Jake the water. "You should drink this."  
"Fuck you," Jake said. Sam slapped him again.  
"You're not getting out of here. Either you play by the rules or this will suck for you."  
Sam offered him the glass again, this time finding that he headbutted his hand, throwing the glass to the ground. It shattered, and Sam got angry. Grabbing him by his tied up hands, he held him over the shards, his exposed flesh almost touching the sharp edges.  
"You want this, huh? You want me to cut you up?"  
Jake didn't fight this time.  
"Didn't think so."  
He threw Jake back into the closet as he tidied up, clearing away all the glass he could find. Once it was clear, he went into his bag and pulled out what he and Rory had bought to make sure Jake couldn't flee. They were, simply, chains. They attached to a leather body harness - it was, functionally, a piece of bondage gear - that locked at the back with a code, so that even if Jake knocked Sam out, there's no way he could escape. The code itself was seven digits long, meaning that Jake couldn't trial-and-error it. It didn't really matter, anyway. He had bought set of connected wrist- and ankle-cuffs for when he was out. He didn't want Jake getting any wild ideas.  
Jake watched with a certain amount of horror as he installed mounts for the chains on the walls. While Sam was home - and, most importantly, when he wanted some fun - Jake would be attached to them. All other times he'd be tied up in the closet with wrist and ankle cuffs. The closet was quite spacious - it was originally for storing things like wood, giving it ample room. The whole room used to be a workshop - that's why it was soundproof.  
Sam opened some of the other things they'd bought - a large bottle of water was the big one. He stuck an obnoxiously long straw in the water and placed it into the room. It'd been converted into a bathroom for Sam, which made life easy for him. He didn't need to deal with that stuff, and Jake's cuffs would make him just mobile enough to use it, but not enough to be able to break down the door when it was locked.  
There were other items from the adult store - various bits of bondage gear for keeping him under control.  
"We're gonna have some fun, kid, but first let's try you out." Sam reached into the bag again and pulled out a small bottle and a pad of cotton. He poured some liquid onto it and held it up to Jake's face. His shakes of protest slowly subsided as he passed out.

When Jake woke up, he was wearing the harness, which was now firmly locked to the wall. There was a ring around his cock, but it was loose. He suspected it could be swapped out for others, but he didn't have long to think. He saw Sam sitting on the edge of the bed, and realised he wasn't in the closet.  
"Rise and shine, sleepyhead."  
Sam was looking Jake up and down, appreciating his body. As the young man stood to his feet, he couldn't help but get hard. He didn't really understand. Last year he'd been all about the ladies, but between Rory and Jake he really had changed.  
"Here's the deal. You've got free roam, but the chain won't go past the bottom stair, right on the other side of the room. You can't shout for help, the whole room is soundproof. You do what I say, or you suffer. You try anything funny, and you suffer more. No one comes down here. By the time they notice I'm missing, you'd have starved. Simple as that."  
Jake looked confused, and he tried pulling on his chain, but it was firm. The room itself was sparse - a bed, an end table, a desk for homework, a dresser and the closet. Not much in the way of decoration. Nothing he could escape with.  
Sam put his arm around Jake.  
"Just try to relax." He leaned in to kiss his neck, but Jake landed a punch to the gut.  
"Bad boy!" He said, puching him back, hitting him square in the jaw. Jake fell, but Sam caught him, throwing him to the bed. As Jake recovered, Sam pulled down his pants. His dick was hard and throbbing, and he needed to fuck that boy more than anything. As Jake wiped blood from his mouth he pounced, putting one hand on his chain to flip him. He was struggling hard, and all Sam could use was spit. It made it hard going, the tip of his cock too poorly lubed to break past his tight hole. It had closed up hard overnight, an extreme reaction to the fucking he'd been given at McKinley. Sam changed tactic, letting go, choosing instead to cross over to the end table and lube up. Jake was on the bed, hesistant, planning his move. Sam knew he only had a moment. He moved closer, but the young Puckerman threw another punch, this time to the side of his face. He could feel teeth meet flesh as he recoiled, but he could take a punch better than Jake could. He brought a knee to the boy's groin and flipped him over, the pain-yowl of his prisoner giving him plenty of time to lay his hands on the boy's hips and push. He slipped in easier - not as easy as it could have been, but they had time to fix that. His young slave was fighting back hard, desperately trying to get away, but Sam had one hand pressing him into the bed and the other pulling his hips towards him. Each thrust was shallow but strong, letting him know who was boss.  
Jake finally landed a kick that disarmed Sam, just enough for him to pull off his dick and kick him in the stomach as he pulled himself across the bed.  
"That's enough," Sam said, angry. He grabbed the chloroform that he'd knocked him out with before and jumped at him, holding him down, knocking him out once again.

It was days that Jake was trapped in his bathroom / closet. Sam would open the door, make sure that his water was full, and occasionally slip in something to eat. Jake was dying of boredom, but he hadn't been 'called for duty'. When Sam finally opened the door holding the harness, he felt a certain amount of relief. At least something was happening now, although he dreaded what.  
"Here's the deal. You've just spent three days in solitary. Now you're going to what I say. If you don't, it's a week in solitary." Sam's face was dark. Jake was terrified. "Understand?"  
Sam began snapping the harness around him, and again he resisted. In the end, Jake's head was pressed up against the floor by Sam's knee as he forced it onto him. Sam let him go, and Jake stood up, slowly, his ankle and wrist cuffs falling to the floor. His captor opened the door and let him loose, pointing towards the bed. Jake turned in an instant, one more attempt at freedom. His first punch caught Sam's arm, his second his shoulder. Sam brought a knee to his groin again and watched him fall. Standing over him, he growled.  
"Do you really want a full week in there, by yourself?" He asked, and Jake reluctantly turned his head up, shaking it for 'no'. Sam pointed to the bed and he slowly pulled himself onto it, burying his head down in the pillows. He didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to think about Sam's lubricated fingers exploring him. He didn't want to think about how Sam was now fucking his ass with two fingers, spreading it wide for himself to enter. He didn't want to think about how good it felt, even if he was being held captive.  
Sam loved his ass. It was beautiful, an astounding creation. He loved the feeling of it wrapping around his fingers while his tongue traced the line of it's curvature. He reached a hand to his pocket and pulled out his phone. He didn't want to do this alone. He knew someone else who would love this ass as much as he did. He sent the text and went back to exploring.

It only took Rory a few minutes to get there, but his face was slightly stunned when he saw Sam exploring Jake's tight ass. It made him rock-hard, and he felt like just watching. He knew he felt for Sam - maybe even loved him - and the sight of him enjoying something so much was beautiful. It didn't last long. Jake noticed him recoiled, pulling himself away from Sam.  
Jake was alright with one, but two was too many. He was having flashbacks to the bathroom. He couldn't handle this.  
Sam turned to face Rory and smiled.  
"Hey, come on, let's have some fun." Sam immediately started to strip, and it made Rory all the more horny. The Irish boy began to unzip as well, letting his pants fall to his ankles and his cock press out against the thin fabric of his y-fronts. Sam smiled, walked over and kissed him. It was different from the last time. It was more loving. It was tender. Rory made the most of it, but he was still aware that Jake was watching them both carefully from the corner of the room. They both turned, facing their charge, wondering what to do.  
"Well, we should both get in there..."  
Rory nods in agreement and the two approach him, but Jake's not prepared for this. Sam goes to touch him but he throws a fist out, missing the blonde boy but catching Rory in his ribs. Sam punches Jake once again in the jaw and quickly turns to Rory, who's in pain.

"Shit, Ror, are you OK?"  
"I'm... I'm fine... Just lost my breath..." Rory staggers back to his feet, and catches sight of Sam's eyes. He's genuinely terrified. He grabs one of Rory's arms and throws it over his shoulder, helping him up the stairs and out of the room. He lays him down on the couch, knowing that no one else is home.  
"I'm so sorry. I should have-"  
"It's fine, Sam."  
"No, it isn't! He hit you! He hit you and I couldn't-"  
"Ssh." Rory put a finger to Sam's lips. He was so in love in that moment that it hurt. He loved his protector dearly. As Sam leaned in to kiss him, he had never felt happier. His ribcage hurt like hell, but it didn't matter at all.  
"Sam..."  
"I'm sorry, Ror. I'm sorry it's taken me this long." Sam's eyes were full of tears, but he was holding back. It made Rory well up too, although he was positive that it didn't show as much. "I'm sorry it took me so long to realise how much I felt for you. How much you meant to me..."  
"This... this is all kind of messed up, isn't it?"  
"Yeah, we... we didn't really think this one through."  
"It's OK." Rory paused for a moment. "We're OK. Everything's OK."  
Sam smiled and kissed him again.

As Sam descended the stairs back into the room, Jake turned to face him, genuinely terrified. His reaction to Rory had been so instantaneous that he knew he'd pushed a line. A small trail of blood kept trickling down the side of his mouth, reminding him just how much he should be afraid. Sam moved into the bathroom and grabbed the cuffs, pushing Jake down and tying him up. When Sam was done, Jake was on his knees, hands behind him, legs too tight to move. Sam stood over him, holding the bag of things he'd bought that first day that he'd brought Jake home. He began removing things, terrifying items that the captive wished he couldn't see. First was a riding crop, sleek black, painful looking. Next were a pair of nipple clamps, and Jake winced as Sam snapped them onto his hard body. Lastly was a muzzle, which Sam fixed over his mouth. It had a metal, circular inset, roughly the size of a cock, which kept his mouth from closing. He was now shaking, terrified, genuinely concerned about what Sam was going to do. Sam ran the riding crop over his bound nipples, causing Jake to wince, biting hard on the metal. Sam laughed and struck him hard on the chest. Jake had to do everything he could to avoid falling over.  
"You don't hurt Rory, understand?"  
Jake didn't respond. Another blow struck him, this time on the side of his face.  
"Understand?"  
Jake nodded, and Sam struck him again, this time on the leg.  
"Rory is under my protection. I love that boy dearly. You are nothing to him. If you hurt him again, you'll be lucky if this is all I do."  
Sam knelt, staring Jake in the eyes.  
"Hurt him again and you'll be lucky if you survive."  
Sam could see the terror in Jake's eyes. Even though he was bluffing, it had worked. He'd put the fear of Sam into his slave. It was time.  
He unclipped Jake and went to remove the mask, but he heard Rory gasp first.

"Sam, what are you doing?"  
"I was just..." Sam turned, trying to explain. "I was teaching him..."  
"I... I think I understand." Rory approached Jake, nervous, still remembering the pain. Jake seemed much more pliant now, and so willing...  
Suddenly Sam was behind him, kissing the nape of his neck. He didn't understand, but he liked it. Suddenly they were much more tender. Suddenly he didn't really mind not fighting back.  
It wasn't long before Sam was leading him to the bed pointing again. Every bone in his body urged him to resist, but he didn't want to. He simply knelt on it, lifting his ass in the air, ready for Sam to begin exploring again. He felt Sam's fingers enter, then a third. It wasn't Sam's. He winced and turned, seeing Rory enter him also. Both of them were fucking him, pulling him apart. Preparing me, he thought, or worse. He grimaced and dug his head deeper into the pillow, letting them spread him wider and wider. He began moving his hips, slowly, working his ass deeper onto their fingers, letting Rory's second finger slip in deeper as it entered, both of them pulling him apart with seperate hands. He could see both of their hands were working their dicks with his stolen glances. He knew what was coming. Suddenly Sam was lying on his back beside him, pointing. Rory's hand was gone, and he was standing at the foot of the bed. He knew what they wanted.  
He gulped and sat on his master, his dick entering him easily after the workout. Rory approached him, grabbing his legs and lifting them up. Sam grabbed him under his shoulders, keeping him upright, and Jake watched as Rory's cock moved closer to his ass, to the place where Sam was entering, and he cried out in pain as the Irish boy entered him, stretching him to his limit. Rory was doing most of the work. Sam's hip-movements were minimal, but he was massaging Jake's shoulders, a subtle hint that he should be moving. He rode into it, pushing them deeper inside him, and deep down he knew he secret enjoyed it. They were inside him, filling a deeper place than he ever thought could have existed. Rory was pumping away, not soft but not hard, just enough to match Jake's hip motions, and he was clearly loving it. Rory's face was immaculate, his eyes closed and focussed. Jake knew he wasn't used to this. He leaned over, putting his lips on the Irish boy's and kissing gently, knewing it would make Sam go crazy. It did. His hip thrusts from underneath became more rapid, his massaging touch pushing him down deeper onto him.  
Jake leaned back, lying on Sam, the chain between them, letting his captor kiss his nape again, letting Rory fuck his tight hole against the pressure of Sam's cock. Rory leans over, and the three are kissing, Jake's face to the side, Sam and Rory sharing halves of his lips as they fuck him. The angle is awkward, and Jake's legs are practically behind his head, but he doesn't care. He's loving it. Sam doesn't care. He puts his legs around Rory, pulling him and Jake closer. Rory doesn't care. He's about to cum.  
Rory's gives way, shooting a wad of cum into Jake's welcoming ass. The heat and texture sets Sam off, and suddenly they're both pulling out and Jake's leaking their cum from his ass.

His legs return to their normal position, and Rory lies down beside him, playing with his cock. It's his turn now. Sam gives him a hand. Both of them move down the bed, putting his cock between their mouths and running up and down it, licking it, teasing it. Rory sucks the tip while Sam works his balls. Someone's fingers make it to Jake's asshole again but he doesn't know whose. It's too much for him. He throws his head back into the pillow and moans loudly as he shoots sticky fluid into the air. He's panting, Sam's panting, Rory's panting, and the pair move up, holding him, just lying there, and Jake suddenly forgets himself. He sees his cum on their faces and laughs, and they laugh, and it's right.  
They just lie there for what seems like hours, watching each other, kissing each other gently.  
Sam sees the time and gets up. Rory's got to go too. They'll be back in a few hours, they say. Rory smiles and unbuckles the harness, and Jake reaches for his cuffs but Sam says no. He gets to make a choice now. He can be theirs, or he can leave. It's up to him.  
As Sam and Rory get dressed, Jake finds himself out of the harness, staring at it on the ground. He only hears the upstairs door open and close before he realises that they've left. He's alone. He's free.  
He's...  
Jake opens the door to the bathroom, but first he crosses to the desk. He wants to show them that he's theirs now. He's theirs to do whatever they want with. He picks up a book - Sam's homework, The Scarlet Letter - and begins to read it. He doesn't like it, but he keeps going.  
He closes the door to the bathroom and waits for them to return. Hours pass and Jake's still in the bathroom, reading. He's enjoying it, insofar as it's not him staring at a wall, but he's eager for his masters to return. He's even found clothes - Sam's clothes, he still doesn't know what they did with his. He hears a noise upstairs and goes to check. Sam and Rory descend the stairs, talking and both look a little surprised to seem him waiting.  
"So you're still here."  
"Yeah."  
"They've been missing you at school."  
"... Wouldn't be the first time."  
"They just think you're playing hooky."  
"My mom's out of town, my grandma's sick. No one will have noticed." Jake's face darkens a little, and Rory moves to comfort him. One hand around him, a head on his shoulder, small kisses on his face, it's more love than Jake's ever gotten in his life. He opens his arms up as Sam comes in for a hug, and the three of them embrace.  
"I think you'd better go to school tomorrow," Sam said, ever the practical one, "But if your mom's still not back, you might as well come back here."  
Rory smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I think you should do that." Rory smiled and nuzzled into his neck. "In fact, I think you should come over here immediately, whenever we want you to."  
"I think that'd be healthy for you." Sam smirked.  
Jake felt content. Not happy, just... content. Wanted.  
"Yes, masters."


End file.
